


Telephones

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near receives a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chamyl).



> The prompt was "telephone." Of course this was what came of it. XD

"Hey, Near."

"Hello, Matt."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing well; yourself?"

"I was thinking about you."

"…were you?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about your wrists, and your toes, and the way your breath catches—"

"Matt—"

"—when I've only just started. I was thinking about your eyes, and how they look in half-light and in the dark, and how wide they get before they fall shut."

"Matt—"

"I was thinking about your skin, too—a lot. You really do _glow_, kinda, in dark rooms, and when you're all tangled in the sheets with your hair in your face, you look like somebody's statue. And then you move again, and I remember that you're real, and that you're mine."

"_Matt_."

"…what?"

"I can't have phone sex with you right now."

"Well—well, why not?"

"Because I'm in a meeting."

"…"

"…"

"I've been on speakerphone the whole time, haven't I?"

"…yes."

"I fucking _hate_ you, Near."

"Recent evidence speaks to the contrary."

"Bastard."

"If you'd let me get a word in edgeways, I would have mentioned it sooner."

"_Bastard_."

"Matt, why don't I call you back?"

"Whatever."

"No, I mean—_Matt_, why don't I _call_ you _back_?"

"…oh. _Oh_. Sure. I'll, um, talk to you later, then."

"Goodbye, Matt."

"Have fun in your meeting…"

"…hmm."

"Later, Near."

"Yes."

"…"

"Agent Gevanni, you look perturbed."


End file.
